


Are you happy?

by taisetsunabara



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Why am I even writing this, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taisetsunabara/pseuds/taisetsunabara
Summary: Yaotome Gaku and Takanashi Tsumugi's relationship is a wild roller coaster ride that has one definite ending that would always end up in tears."Tsumugi, Are you happy?"





	Are you happy?

 

When Gaku first met Takanashi Tsumugi, he initially thought she was his fathers rumored lover. He wanted to die inside when he found out she wasn't when he saved her from his old man. It was embarrassing but he had to keep his composure and act cool. After their awkward confrontations, she introduced herself as Idolish7 manager. Gaku knew from that day on they would often meet and see each other since they were both moving in the same world and along with with it, without knowing his world started moving too.

"I-I'm Idolish7 Manager from Takanashi Productions, Takanashi Tsumugi." She introduced herself in a haste and stammered. She quickly bowed at Gaku and tried not to get flustered. He gave her a smile and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

The older idol noticed how the young female manager stammered at the start but tried to keep her composure and professionalism. Somehow, he found it admirable...and cute.

 

** ____________________________________________________________ **

 

The second time they met was something he did secretly. It just so happened Banri had called the local soba shop his mother happened to run and which he often helps out on his off days with. When he heard that the order was for Takanashi Production he quickly packed their orders and rushed to the agency, completely ignoring the other orders that had to be delivered first. He was genuinely curious of Tsumugi and the group she was managing so it was only natural for him to head out there first despite his mothers protest that the other orders were going to get cold. Gaku apologized to his mother and lied the order was urgent and left.

"T-TRIGGERs Y-Yaotome Gaku-san?!"Tsumugi nearly panicked as she held the envelope with the payment for their food in her hands.

Gaku chuckled. "I often get that a lot but I'm not him." He waved his hand in dismissal. "I'm not that handsome"

"Sorry, You look exactly just like him."

He gave Tsumugi a nod and over heard Mitsuki yelling at Nagi at the other room about eating his tempura and Tamaki yelling and complaining about not being able to eat King Pudding along with the soba. The younger manager softly apologized for the noise and excused herself to quickly check on them.

He had to lie about his identify but he was somehow relieved that blonde Idolish7 Manager believed him. He started his motorbike and smiled to himself as he left the rowdy agency. He saw how idolish7 and Tsumugi were no different as how they are at work. What amused him the most were the boys. The members didn't even notice his face and quickly walked away with the hot sobas he had prepared.

 

** ____________________________________________________________ **

 

The third time they met was something wasn't expecting but was glad had happen. Takanashi Tsumugi went to their dressing room to thank Gaku for his not so anonymous recommendation in the Music Festa. Tenn and Ryuu haven't heard about it and were completely surprised. To avoid any conflict between them, their white haired leader had to kick into overdrive and searched for something to divert their attention to when he spotted the cake patiently waiting to be devoured on the table. He quickly offered Tsumugi for a slice.

"Girls like sweets, right?"

"Ah...T-thank y-you. " Tsumugi stammered again as she slowly ate her cake. She didn't know if it was fine to stay in TRIGGERs dressing room but wasn't sure if it was wrong to decline their offer either. She gave up on the latter and ended up sitting in between the Tsunashi Ryu and Yaotome Gaku while their center sat across her with a serious face.

Gaku watched her slowly calm down and try to enjoy the cake he had offered. Tsumugi looked so pure and innocent and he knew right then he might have developed some small interest in her. He was able to get Tsumugis number in the pretense of wanting to keeping in contact with TRIGGERs new junior group slash rivals, Idolish7. When Tsumugi left, Tenn quipped that the older member was grinning to himself like an idiot as he stared at his phone with Tsumugis phone number saved in it.

"Shut up, Brat. This is for business purposes."Gaku retorted and hid his phone in his back pocket.

"Let him be happy, Tenn" Ryuu chuckled. He watched Gaku turn around and noted how the younger idol did a little fist pump in the air.

 

** ____________________________________________________________ **

 

On their fourth meeting, it was neither by accident, unexpected or out of curiosity. Gaku found a possible link between them through their parents. He wanted answers so he made his way to Takanashi Productions just to talk to Tsumugi. He had found out that Musubi, Tsumugis mother was once the girl both their fathers had loved however, his old man wasn't able to marry Tsumugis mother and married Otoharu. The other woman his own mother has been talking about was actually a ghost from the past that his father could not get over with. It was sad but but that was their story. He and Tsumugi have their own.

"Umm...Yaotome-san?"

"Just call me Gaku" He rested his chin on one of his palms and stared at Tsumugi.

Tsumugi face immediately flushed as Gaku insisted on calling each other by their first name despite only have been acquainted recently. Gaku liked how Tsumugis named rolled out his tongue smoothly and how warm Tsumugis voice sounded as she called him by his first name. Despite the bitter and sad stories they shared during their fourth meeting, he quickly realized he was indeed attracted to her. Tsumugi's kindness drew his feeling closer to her. He appreciated how she never wants to blame Trigger for what happened. Her kindness made him feel warm.

It took a while for the two of them to finally get together. Gaku as his Soba Delivery man persona befriended Tsumugi. Her conversations with Trigger Yaotome Gaku was also making some more progress. They often rabbit chat each other with work but it never really got deeper than that besides the once in a blue moon conversations about themselves. Tsumugi was dedicated to her job but it didn't discourage Gaku to stop his advances. Sometimes he would use the information he got as Yaotome Gaku to try and hook Tsumugis interest when he's at the Takanashi Productions delivering soba.

On one of Gakus day off, he asked the young female manager out as Soba delivery man his persona. He suggested that they have another friendly date. It took him nearly two years to finally get to where they were now. They were more than just acquaintances and had went out on a couple of friendly dates much to the members and Otoharus chagrin. He knew Yamato and Tenn had their doubts already but Gaku always ignored them. Tsumugi would also often brush it off as just a friendly meeting and no feelings were involved whenever her father complains about her dates. Over the couple of months his feelings have only grown fonder of her whether he was Yamamura's Soba Delivery man or TRIGGERs Yaotome Gaku and he somehow thought maybe Tsumugi might have felt the same.

"Y-Ya-Yamamura-san?" Tsumugi blinked several times as Gaku approached her with a smile and bouquet in his hands. He was wearing something a little more chic than his usual plain shirt, black jacket and ripped jeans. Today, Gaku was wearing a white dress shirt and slacks. He had his white hair styled similar to what Tsumugi thought Yaotome Gaku would wear.

"Just call me, Gaku." He repeated the words he had told her before and smiled warmly at her. "Hello, Tsumugi."

"G-Gaku-san? Why are you here?" The blonde manager looked confused for a second and looked around. "Umm...I'm waiting for someone else? I mean someone who looks like you but not really you? "She said. "Umm...Wouldn't it be a problem for you to be here Gaku-san? Wait, You are the real Yaotome Gaku-san...right?"

Gaku chuckled lightly and nodded his head."Yeah, there's no other else, right?"

"S-sorry, I..I just wanted to be sure" She bit her lower lip and suddenly feeling a bit self concious.

The older idol silently cursed and covered his reddening face discreetly. She was too cute for him to handle. Before he suddenly blurts out his confession, Gaku hands the bouquet of roses to her. "Here..."

Even if Tsumugi was still confused, she accepted them and thanked him softly. She stared at the red roses in her arms and smiled happily at it.

"They're really pretty. Thank you." She flashed a bright smile at him and Gaku felt like he was shot by cupid with several arrows again and he could feel his knees giving out.

"Damn it.."The white haired idol pressed his lips tightly and looked away from Tsumugi. He could already feel his ears turning red and his heart racing faster. He was completely at the mercy of Tsumugis cuteness.

"Yama..Sorry I mean Yaotome-san um.."She quickly corrected her said and laughed nervously. "I'm getting confused you two really look alike..."

"I'm telling you I am Yamamura-san..." He said softly and scratched the back of his head.

"Eh?"Tsumugi blinked several times and tried to comprehend the information the older man had revealed. "W-w-w-what do you mean? Yamamura-san and G-Gaku-san?"

"I told you before my parents are divorced, right?"

"Yes."

"Yamamura Soba is my mothers shop. She took over my grandfather and I often help her in her shop during my offs. That's why there are times when I can't deliver your orders and the other staffs does it in my place. I have schedules and activities with TRIGGER."

"..."

"I...figured you can't go out with Yaotome Gaku so..."His voice trailed off and looked at Tsumugi who had suddenly became silent. "I thought maybe someone who had a regular job would have a better chance."

  
The blonde manager slowly felt like her head spin as Gaku explained to her their situation. Apparently, she has been going out with Japans No. 1 most wanted to be embrace by without her realizing it. All this time she thought she was meeting up with a regular soba delivery man who just happened to look a lot like TRIGGERs leader, Yaotome Gaku. But she had in fact been going out with the same person.

"This is wrong" She mumbled. They were from different agencies not to mention he was a top idol who is sought by many and currently holds a friendly rivalry with her own talents, Idolish7.

"I-i'm sorry!!" Tsumugi quickly apologized. However, before she could even turn around and run away from Gaku, the older male had pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"Sorry, If I kept everything a secret up until now."Gaku whispered. "Not that I was deceiving you. I just...wanted to spend my days with you normally. He said.

"G-Gaku..san?"

"You're probably mad, My bad. Please forgive me Tsumugi."He said as he slightly tighten his hold around her. He was aware that he was probably crushing the flowers in between them but it didn't matter right now. He could buy her another one. "But none of these were fake. My feelings for you are the same. Whether I'm Yamamura Sobas delivery man or TRIGGERs Yaotome Gaku. These feelings are real...so.."

"But..." Tsumugi buried her face on Gakus chest and inhaled Gakus chamomile scent. She remembered how the Soba delivery man she knew smelled similar and it was always strangely calming. She always had fun whether she was with either the delivery man or the idol Gaku. She had good memories with both persona and he always gave her a sense of security. They both reminded her she was also a woman before a manager and at the back of her head she knew that the reason why she had been indecisive in her relationship was because she might have liked the both of them. But knowing that they're one person her she felt relieved rather than angry. In the end she couldn't even yell at Gaku for using such underhand trick on her. She heard him apologize again and brush her hair lightly as he held her in his arms.

"Tsumugi, Be my girlfriend."

Tsumugi sniffed and slightly clutched on Gaku's dress shirt. "Gaku-san is really unfair."

Gaku chuckled a softly. "I'm sorry." He held a trembling Tsumugi in his arms and sighed. "You don't have to answer right now and I don't want to force you but...I want you to know I'll do everything to protect what we have. I promise."

He heard her hiccup as she refused to raise her head up. "This is really unfair..."

"Ah, Yes I know."He agreed and brushed her hair again in an attempt to calm her down.

"But..."She lifted her head up with smile at Gaku and nodded her head. "Okay..."

** ____________________________________________________________ **

 

It was a struggle to hide their relationship from the members. Ryuu was the first one to find out when Gaku dozed off and dropped his phone on the car floor. He picked their leaders phone up and accidentally saw a photo of the two of them together on Gakus phone. Tenn was the second person to find out although he had a hunch earlier on. He warned the older member of the risks but he still supported his friends happiness. The Idolish7 members followed suit. Riku, Iori and Tamaki were the ones who had the worst reactions and even asked Gaku to stop dating their manager but in the end they had to accept it and resorted to throwing empty threats at Gaku not to make their manager cry or else they'll tie him on a chair and shave his hair off. Meanwhile, the older members were able to take it maturely and congratulated new couple with loud cheers.

 

"It's about damn time." Yamato said as he emptied another can of beer. "You always had that love sick puppy look whenever our Manager is around and honestly, your advances aren't really subtle." He shooked his head as he remembered all of Gakus lame punch lines in their group rabbit chats. "If it weren't for our Manager trying to talk and explain herself to us I would have punched you for making a move on her..."

"Sorry." Gaku scratched his head lightly as Ryuu chuckled beside him and pat the white haired mans back roughly.

"Give Gaku a break." Tsunashi Ryu said "This guy totally head over heels for Tsumugi-chan. He really won't stop grinning whenever he rabbit chats with her. One time Tenn was grossed out and kicked Gaku out of the dressing room literally until Gaku promised not to check his phone for the rest of the evening. " His laughter roared in their private drinking room while Gaku turned red in embarrassment.

"Shut up, Ryuu" Gaku groaned. "Don't mention anymore embarrassing stories to Nikaido. "He said and Yamato hummed in interest. "Look, I had to listen to Tenns lectures for four hours. Four damn hours!!"

Ryuu chuckled. "He was really intense. It went over his usual two hours lecture." The brown hair sexy beast chugged down his beer and smiled. "Tenn's just worried about you and Tsumugi-chan, Gaku."

"Shut up, I was honestly ready to jump off the window if that brat didn't stop." The white haired idol complained and stared at his own glass of cold beer.

"Ugh, Kujou is really terrifying. His lectures are just..." Idolish7 leader shuddered at the unfortunate memory he and Nagi had to experience with Tenn back in Okinawa.

"I know right!"

"But..I envy you. It's probably nice to have a girlfriend." Yamato said and reached for another can of cold beer on the counter. The three men sighed all together and stared at the cans of beer on the table. "Yaotome, Don't make her cry."

"Ah, Got it. There's no way I'm gonna make her cry."

"This Onii-san won't forgive you if you did. Much more the President." The four eyed leader fixed his eye glasses on his nose and leaned back on his seat. "Man, I want a girlfriend too."

Gaku gulped as he suddenly remembered he hasn't properly talked with Tsumugi's father, Takanashi Otoharu yet. Although, he has plans to talk to him soon he was just looking for the right moment to confront him about his and his daughters relationship.

 

** ____________________________________________________________ **

 

"Look at them.."Yuki looked at two specific couple in amusement while the rest of the boys in his apartment continued to watch the suspense thriller movie he and Momo had co-starred in.

Momo was excited to watch the suspense thriller movie they starred in and asked the two other groups to come and join them for a special advance screening in Yukis place. Nagi was exceptionally happy about it because he managed to bag his first ever cameo appearance in their seniors movie. His dreams of becoming an evil spy who happens to be Momo's half brother came true. "Yuki, Can I lean on your shoulder too?" Momo softly joked as the two famous idol duo looked at how Tsumugi had dozed off on Gakus shoulder.

"Hmm, I don't see why not?" Yuki said and Momo slightly blushed. "Come here..." He smiled and pat his shoulder for Momo to lean on.

"Saying it coolly like that..."Momo laughed and the older Re:vale member chuckled. "Still, this is more interesting than our movie, right Yuki~" "He said and motioned at Gaku at the other side of Yuki's living room. Gaku obviously looked so distracted and wasn't even focusing on the movie. He looked like a freshly harvested ripe tomato and kept glancing on the side. "Say Yuki, I'm 10001% sure they're holding hands under the blanket." He whispered to his partner and watched their white haired junior who remained completely stiff beside the sleeping manager in amusement. His other hand was covering his flushed face while the other hand was concealed under the blanket that was covering Tsumugi and his legs. "Maneko-chan is really all grown up."

"Ah, so it seems."Yuki smiled and watched Gaku jerk a little and stop Tsumugis head from rolling off his shoulder with his other hand. The idol chuckled lightly as he held Tsumugis head and press his lips on Tsumugis forehead, still unaware that his seniors were watching them. He watched Gakus gaze at Tsumugi softly. He was really in love with the younger manager. "Anyway, Let's focus on the movie now, Momo."

"But watching Gaku and Maneko-chan is more fun though.I can watch the movie later."

"Momo..." Yuki warned him. He knew they shouldn't be disturbing Tsumugi and Gaku's little love bubble amidst the chaos ensuing in the living room because Nagi has finally appeared on screen and Tamaki was commenting on how scary he looked while the rest were wheezing from laughing too hard at his outfit. Tsumugi has been working really hard for Idolish7 and this was one of the rare occasions he had seen her this tired let alone, completely out cold and unbothered by the noise everyone was making, particularly Tamaki who was already screaming the whole time and trying to hide behind Sogo. He was gonna save his teasing on Gaku some other time and let him have his moment with Tsumugi.

"Okay, okay." Momo said and gave up on the two couple after snapping a couple of pictures. He quickly changed his target. He crept behind Riku and Tamaki who were watching at the edge of their seats and gave them a good scare. Much to Iori's annoyance.

"Nanase-san! Yotsuba-san! Please stop screaming" He yelled as he covered his ears. "Nanase-san you spilled your popcorn! Honestly, why did you guys even agree on watching this if you knew you'd be easily scared!"

** ____________________________________________________________ **

 

Although, it went well between with the members, Re:Vale and the other managers. Keeping their relationship from the rest of the general public was tenfold more difficult than trying to keep their eyes peeled open for a month of nonstop touring around different cities.

"A-Are we safe?" Tsumugi was nearly out of breath as they ushered themselves in a small alleyway and heard yells from fans that pass by. They kept on calling Gaku's name repeatedly and searched for him along the busy streets of the city. They were trying hard not to stand out on one of their dates when Gakus cap got accidentally blown away by a speeding car that passed by thus ruining his small attempt to keep himself disguised from the crowd. 

"I think so...damn!" Gakus eyes widened and immediately pinned an arm on the wall, trapping Tsumugi in between. He blocked Tsumugis view and leaned down to hide his own face as well.

"G-G-Gaku-san?"

"Shh..."

"I THINK HE WENT TO THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION!!" Another fan yelled. They heard another scream and saw another group of girls pass by the alley they were hiding in. "Let's go!!"

"G-Gaku-san...umm.."Tsumugi whispered as she felt the older idol press himself closer to her. Her face was already red but the gap between them grew closer and closer as Gaku tried to further conceal themselves in the alley.

"Wha-"The older idol heard Tsumugi squeak and suddenly realized the small gap between their faces. He quickly apologized and gave her enough space to breath again. He looked apologetic at Tsumugi who was clutching her hands on her chest tightly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you run like this." He looked at her apologetically and sighed in defeat. "Just bear with it a little. They're still here."He said as he looked back at the street where a couple of girls remained. Tsumugi nodded her head and slowly felt something touch her forehead. She looked up and saw Gaku smiling behind his face mask. He had pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Eh?"

Gaku chuckled a little. "Sorry, I just... had the urge" He said softly and coughed awkwardly. "Anyway, we'll be alright, I'm going to protect you Tsumugi. Let's go." He put an arm around her protectively.

Tsumugi giggled suddenly and Gaku looked at her dumbfound.

"Is there something wrong with what I said."

She shook her head and smiled."N-no. Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh but..." She looked up at Gaku and tip toed to press a quick kiss on his cheeks. "This is the first time I've seen you like this, Gaku-san. Thank you." She said and bit her lower lip as she tried to stop herself from smiling wider.

The white haired idol sighed in defeat and chuckled. "You're my girlfriend so it goes without saying. I'll protect you." He said. "Besides I might really end up losing my hair if you ended up getting hurt because of me."

The young manager laughed. "Don't take Riku and Tamaki's word too seriously."

"Yotsuba is fine but Nanase is Tenns brother so I won't risk my chances." Gaku joked. "Let's go?".

Tsumugi nodded her head and let Gaku slip his fingers through the gaps of her own and tugged her close to him as they walked further into the alley to find another exit.

** ____________________________________________________________ **

 

The world of show business isn't always rainbow and sunshine. Idolish7, Re:Vale, TRIGGER and even ZOOL had started becoming the new generations of idols in Japan and their popularity despite the rivalries kept on rising to the point that they've manage to encourage newer generations to follow their footsteps. However, as they gained popularity more and more people have been keeping at eye on them. Both onstage and off stage. Rumors about Gaku dating never stopped spreading. The other party was always the point of interest by many reporters and they had their fair share of wild goose-chase with some paparazzi's and reporters.

Roughly a year in their relationship , Gaku had to make a painful decision. Yaotome Sousuke, Yaotome Productions President had learned who his son was dating after hiding it for a long time from him (with the cooperation of the whole group and Anesagi) had given him the hardest choice he had ever made since he was born.

Gaku was given his ultimatum. His girlfriend, Takanashi Tsumugi or TRIGGER.

"Hey, Tsumugi" Gaku softly called her name as they stopped in front of the big aquarium before them. He gazed at the fishes that weave their way through the sea plants and coral and swim across the huge glass stretching from the ceiling down to the floor and sighed. A few days earlier, he had insisted that they visit an aquarium because he wanted to see the see some dolphins with the Idolish7 Manager. But that was just another lie. He had to talk to her and cliche as it may sound he thought the aquarium was the best place to end everything. The woman he loves won't be able to see the tears he would shed for her in the darkly lit attraction nor will he see the face of the woman whose heart he will break.  

"Y-yes?" Tsumugi looked up at Gaku nervously and noticed how the idol had an unusual sad expression painted all over his face. "Gaku-san are you okay?" She tugged on his hand lightly and looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong? You've been spacing out a lot earlier."

He closed his eyes and shook his head before looking back at the only woman he has loved with all his heart with a pained expression. He draw a deep breath and held the hand that was touching him before slowly pulling it away from him. "Tsumugi, L-Lets...end this." He said and looked away.

"Eh?...E-end what?"

"This....relationship."

"Gaku-san?" Tsumugi's eyes widened and looked so confused. She clearly didn't understood why he was ending everything when they were so happy together. "What do you mean--"

"I'm sorry. We cant be together anymore. Let's just end everything now. I'm ...tired." He cut her off and gritted his teeth. The words were barely coming out of his lips as he balled his fist.

"I..I don't understand?" Tears slowly sting the corner of Tsumugis eyes and Gaku just wanted to take everything he said back immediately and hug her, tell her it was just a bad joke but he had made a choice.

"I--" He didn't have a chance to explain everything to her as he received a phone call from Anesagi telling him that his flight to America was moved to an early time slot and he needs to go to the airport quickly.

"S-sorry, Tsumugi. Just ...just forget about me, us." Were the last words he said before leaving her stunned and alone at the aquarium. He called Yamato to pick her up and bring her back home safely in his place before he left for America to start his acting lessons.

** ____________________________________________________________ **

 

Four years had passed by quickly and a lot of things happened within that short time span in Gaku's career. He had started getting love calls from famous directors in the US and debuted in an action movie as a rookie actor together with some famous celebrities, TRIGGER officially debuted in US a year after Re:Vale did and had a small collab-concert in one of the States. Their group also released two new albums and did two nationwide tour and one world tour. Tenn had also began pursuing musicals while Ryuu focused on modeling in and out of Japan. He had heard news about Idolish7 breaking records here and there and have been performing around Asia too. They rarely meet now since they've all been busy as the idol trend continued booming.

Despite those four busy years, Tsumugis heart broken expression continued to haunt him. He had never forgotten how hurt she looked in that dimly light room but he had to make a choice. He knew fans would figure out who he was secretly dating when the press leaks the photo of him and Tsumugi. His father also told him to forget about his so called fling with her because it won't do him nor Tsumugi any good. He had heard from Anesagi that a shady fan board had already made plans hurting the girl Yaotome Gaku was rumored to be dating once they had a lead and if the photo got leaked out. Everyone knew Takanashi Tsumugi could be possibly in danger and that was the last thing he ever wanted to happen.

Yaotome Sousuke gave him an option that night and that was Gaku's ultimatum. His father would help clear the rumor up and control the press about the photos to protect him and Tsumugi however he had to break up with her and focus on TRIGGER whole heartedly or else only he was going to be saved and Tsumugi might end up getting hurt and so will the image of Idolish7. It was a dirty trick but what Gaku wanted the most was to keep away from harm. He honestly could careless about himself but there was Tenn and Ryuu who had supported and protected him and his relationship despite the risks. He couldn't abandon TRIGGER for his own selfish desires nor could he let Tsumugi and the group she has been supporting and nurturing get hurt. In the end, he had no choice but to sacrifice his own happiness and chose the choice were less people would get hurt.

Yaotome Gaku now a 27 year old world wide star leaned tiredly on the railing of the park on top of the hill. It was a quiet park around the neighborhood he had recently moved in .The park at top of the hill was over seeing the town near where his mothers soba shop was situated. He noticed so much things had changed since he came back yet his feelings haven't. He hadn't heard of Tsumugi that much since he started his US activities aside from the occasional rabbit chat from Ryuu that she seems to be doing well now.

"Hitomi! Wait!! Stop running!!"

Gaku turned his head around and saw a small blonde girl in pigtails running while dragging a small rabbit doll in her hands towards his direction.

"Hitomi-chan please wait!!"

"Hito---Oh no!"

The white haired singer pushed himself away the railing and rushed towards the small girl who had tripped a couple of steps away from him. "Are you okay, kid?" He asked as he knelt down on one knee to help her up and checked if she had any bruise.

Hitomi held on to Gaku's arms and sniffed as he tried to calm her down. She didn't looked hurt but just probably shaken by her sudden fall. He soothed her back and wiped her tears and got a good look at her. Somehow toddler looked familiar but he couldn't put a finger on it. "Hey, don't cry. " He said as he pat her head lightly and pick up the rabbit doll she had dropped. "Look, Mr. Rabbit says don't cry."

"Hitomi-chan are you hurt? Ah, Thank you for...huh?"

Gaku looked up and immediately recognized the familiar faces stopping in front of him. "Osaka?"

"So...Sogo-san" The red haired panted and leaned forward to catch his breath. "I-is ...is Hitomi alright?"

"Nanase?"

Riku looked up and gasped "TRIGGERs Ya-Yaotome..Gaku-san? Why are you he-" He stared at the older idol and Sogo quickly reached for Rikus head and forcefully making the younger idol greet their senior with a bow. 

"Yaotome-san! It's been a while" Sogo said as he smiled at the older singer. "We didn't know you were back from your activities. Ah, Congratulations on winning the Rookie Award last week! We watched your latest movie and it was really cool!" 

Gaku chuckled and stood up. He shook hands with the younger members of his rival group and smiled. He was glad to see familiar faces again after having to stay in America for a year for work. "Ah, Thanks. I just came back a few days ago. How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing fi-"Sogo felt someone tugged on his sleeves and looked down.

"Sogocchi, Rikkun Who?" Hitomi suddenly interrupted the three idols short reunion and pointed at Gaku curiously.

"Hitomi-chan, it's rude to point at people." Sogo softly chided as he knelt down and looked at her kindly. "And call us properly. You hang around with Tamaki-kun too much that you even call us by nicknames." He said as he fixed the younger child's dress. The older member of MEZZO made a mental note to tell Tamaki to be mindful of his words when he's around the toddler.

"Ah, I don't mind being called Rikkun by Hitomi. Sogo-san. I find it cute when she calls us like that" Riku chuckled.

"Honestly, You're gonna get in trouble again if you don't call us properly." Sogo sighed and stood up. "You too Riku. We were asked not to spoil her too much."

"Who's the kid?" Gaku finally asked as he watched the two idols treat the child with care. "Your relative? "

"No, Hitomi is Mana-mmphhf!!" Sogo quickly clamped his hands on Rikus mouth and pulled him to the side. "Riku-kun, did you forget?"

"Forget what?...ah....oh!!" the younger center finally realized what he was about to spill and softly apologized. "That was close."

Gaku looked at them curiously along with the small girl beside him. He watched them whisper among-st themselves and called them out again. "Hey...I asked you guys a question."

The older Idolish7 member immediately stiffened and quickly turned around. "Sorry about that Yaotome-san. This girl is actually...umm Tamaki-kuns cousin? Yes, Tamaki-kuns cousin. She's visiting Tamaki." 

"Yotsuba's cousin?" Gaku looked skeptical and stared at the girl Riku was now talking to. He watched him reach for her pig tails and fix them carefully, as if he has done it countless of times already.

"Ye-Yes. She's a relative of Tamaki-kun who's visiting the city." Riku nervously laughed and turned Hitomi back at him when the girl tried to stare at Gaku. "Right?" He smiled nervously at the clueless child in front of him and prayed that Hitomi won't say anything smart.

"I see..."

"Oi! Found them!...There you guys are!!"Another familiar voice yelled from afar, gathering the attention of the three idols. "Sogo, Riku! Manager is looking for Hitomi-chan!"

"AAAHHH!! It's Mitsuki!" Sogo and Rikus eyes widened and quickly tried to send signals to their second oldest member Izumi Mitsuki who was running towards them.

"Ah! MiMi!!" Hitomi giggled and waved her hands up excitedly at the approaching orange hair idol. "It's Mimi!" She called. "Hitomi is here!!"

"Manager?"

"Hitomi-chan! Your mother is looking for GUAHH!! Yaotome Gaku?!" Mitsuki freaked out as he recognized the other idol with his members and stopped a few steps from them "S-sup? I didn't know you were back" He suddenly laughed nervously and watch Hitomi walk towards him and tug on his shirt. "W-wait Hitomi, don't tug on my shirt" He looked down on the child and smiled at her before looking at his other two members for answers.

"Piggy back!!"Hitomi said as she raised her arms at Mitsuki waiting to be pulled up by the idol.

Gaku wasn't stupid. He just had to put two and two together. Idolish7 concern for this child was out of the ordinary as if they've known her for so long and their sudden avoidance and reactions meant that they were trying to hide something now that their manager has been mentioned.

"Oi, is this child related to Tsumugi?"

The three idolish7 members immediately froze as Gaku quickly caught up with them and looked at each other hesitantly. The three idols tried not to look at him although they could really feel Gaku gaze piercing through them already.

"I'm asking you if this kid is related to Tsumugi."

"Umm, Yaotome.."Mitsuki sighed heavily and tried to think of the best explanation he could come up with. They all knew the sad history between their Manager and TRIGGER Yaotome Gaku. They once harbored hatred towards the older idol after finding out from Yamato that the couple they had cheered and supported on had ended their relationship. Their manager who had always supported them with smiles had broken down and her radiance had died along with it. "Hey, Liste--"

"Riku-san, Sogo-san!!" Tsumugi called as she walked further in the park. "Where did they go..."

Hitomi insisted to go to the fountain she saw earlier and the two members volunteered to accompany her daughter while she monitored the other members photo shoot and still busy waiting with their turn. Mitsuki volunteered to call the other two back after for the final group photo however they were taking their time so she decided to look for them personally and  found them gathered at the other side of the park with another taller figure. "Hitomi-chan"

The child pouted and grew impatient as the adults around her didn't pay attention to her. She huffed and looked around for something else to entertain herself with. She was about to run away again when she heard Tsumugi's voice calling for her. "Ah!! Mama!!"

The white haired top idol froze neck down the moment he had heard a familiar voice calling from a distant. Mitsuki and Sogo sighed and shook their head in defeat.

Gaku slowly turned his head at the direction of the voice and saw Hitomi dashed towards a familiar blonde who was smiling radiantly at the child and caught the toddler in her arms. "T-Tsumugi...?" He mouthed softly.

Takanashi Tsumugi, the only woman Yaotome Gaku has ever loved looked more mature and beautiful than the last time he had seen her. Her hair that was always tied on her side was now curled up in a bun at the back of her head while tendrils of her longer blonde hair continued to cascade and frame the sides of her face. She giggled as Hitomi hugged her leg. Hitomi started telling her what she saw while playing in the park with Riku and Sogo. She looked up to check on her artistsand their eyes met for a split second. Seeing those familiar eyes, she quickly broke her gaze away but for a second Gaku, it felt like he was pulled back to the time he had asked Tsumugi to be his girlfriend. He loved staring at those pink orbs that had always twinkled and shined with so much dream for her group.

"I guess there's no need to hide it anymore..." Sogo sighed and looked at Gaku who had remained silent throughout the event. "That girl is actually...."

"Sogo" Mitsuki softly shook his head as if telling him they weren't in the position to tell anything to Gaku anymore. "We'll go ahead. Gaku-san. It's nice seeing you again. "He gave the older man a pat on the back. "Sogo, Riku Let's go. The others are waiting." He said and pushed Riku to go ahead and get Hitomi. 

  
"Um..please send my regards to Tenn-nii when he returns back from London. He hasn't been replying to my messages again lately. Uh.. It was nice seeing you again!" The younger center said before he jogging towards their Manager and offered to bring the child back to the set.

"Oi.."

"Do your best...Yaotome. See you later." Mitsuki mumbled and pushed Sogo forward gently. "Let's go finish the shoot with the others, Sogo!" He yelled. Sogo bid Gaku a good bye and told him it was nice seeing him again before getting dragged by Mitsuki. "Ah, Manager we're going ahead. Please take your time."

"E-Eh?!W-wait" Tsumugi started to panic and stared at the retreating figure of her talents. "W-Wait, M-Mitsuki-san!" She was about to turn around and run after the three idols that left when she heard a familiar voice call her out and stopped her from leaving. It wasn't like she didn't see him rather she just pretended not to see him.

"Tsumugi!" Gaku finally called out. The blonde manager stopped on her tracks and looked back. "Y-Yo..." He tried to sound casual as possible and watch her gaze fall on her feet. He knew immediately she was hesitating but when she finally took a few steps closer to him he felt a little relieved at least she didn't ignore and leave him.

"Nice to meet you again, Yaotome-san." She said softly. There wasn't any trace of hatred or sarcasm in her voice but it still hurt Gaku. Tsumugi sounded so distant now despite hearing her call him by his surname several times years back. It felt different now as if they were nothing but people who happen to know each other and not even acquaintances.

"Gaku."

"Eh?"

"It's Gaku, right?" He reminded her again. He offered a small smile at her and watch Tsumugi nodded her head. She repeated Gakus name softly as if it was the first time she had spoken his name. "Hey, Can we talk? I mean... umm "

She glanced at her watch and gave it a short thought. "Ten minutes, Gaku-san."

"Ah, It's enough..."Gaku nodded his head. He watched Tsumugi look around and ushered him to sit on the bench behind them. He made small strides to match with Tsumugis and watched her from the side. Up close he realized how much she had grown. She was no longer the 18 years old Tsumugi he had first met nor was she the 20 years old Tsumugi he had dated. There was something different in her now. She was more mature, confident and more refined now. She didn't get flustered compared to how she was before. There was a different glow in her and she really looked more professional now.

"Uh...so how's Idolish7?"

"Hmm, the boys are really doing great. Each of them currently have different activities. Riku-san and Mitsuki-san have started filming for their first movie with Iori-san. MEZZO just finished their album tour last week. Nagi-san had recently had a photo shoot with Tsunashi-san for a new sports drink. You probably heard Tsunashi-san will be an ambassador for Pocoro along with Nagi-san, right?"

"Yeah, he did mention that last week." Gaku said and let Tsumugi continue.

"Yamato-san is staring in another drama with Yuki-san and Momo-san this year too." She said. Gaku stared at her as her eyes twinkled whenever she talked about her group, just like before. "Also, we're actually gearing towards releasing Idolish7s third album so we're preparing for a jacket cover today for it."

"I see. Those kids have gotten really busy." He said as he leaned on the bench. He has been in and out of the country for several times and even stayed in a different country for a year so he didn't have time to catch up with anyone besides the people in his work. His father had kept him busy with work locally and internationally while trying to build bigger connections.

"Yes."Tsumugi replied.

Once again silence filled the air between them. Neither of them flinched or moved until Gaku decided to take the lead and let his curiosity run again. "What about you?"

The blonde manager fiddled with her fingers and stared at the ground. She could feel Gaku staring at her but she didn't want to look at him yet. "I'm fine. I'm still the head manager of Idolish7 but I've been busy training new managers and staffs to support the members during their separate activities since I can't possibly be there in all schedules. We've been receiving offers from different programs lately but its hard to fix everyone's schedule and accommodate every offer." She said as she remembered the bulk emails and calls she and Banri had been receiving lately at the office. "Ah, of course, TRIGGER are still far more busier than us. "

"No way." Gaku shook his head and beg to disagree. He watched Tsumugi sigh heavily and purse her lips at the corner of his eyes. He perfectly knew that she was still tensed with their abrupt meeting. He wasn't expecting this either so he was equally nervous as she was. "Umm..that child..."

"Child?"

"I mean the child Nanase and Osaka were chasing earlier." Gaku clarified. "They seem to care a lot about her even though she's Yotsuba's visiting relative."

"Huh? Tamaki-kuns relative?"

He blinked several times as thinking he had said something wrong and Tsumugi finally looked up at him with a blank expression. "Osaka said she was..."

"Hitomi-chan?" Tsumugi she asked and the older idol nodded his head. "Ah you met her, I see.." Her lips slowly curled up to a small small at the thought of the child and it didn't go unnoticed by the older idol. He saw how soft Tsumugi suddenly looked and could see how much she adores the child, almost like a mother. "That child..."She started and smiled a little at Gaku. "is my daughter."

As if he was hearing his name in an award show for the first time , his eyes grew wide. It was something he wasn't expecting to hear nor was it something he could be happy from the bottom of his heart compared to receiving an award.  Just hearing the word daughter felt like a huge stake had been plunged right through his chest.

"A-ah, of course she does look exactly like you..."He faked a smile and tried to keep their conversation going even if he felt like his world was suddenly collapsing because it was something he had least expected to hear in this meeting. "That's why those three looked so hesitant to tell me..."he muttered under his breath.

"Hmm?"

"Ah no, nothing." Gaku quickly dismissed his own thoughts and gave her a small smile. "She looks like you, Tsumugi."

The blonde manager giggled at the compliment and nodded her head. "Thank you. I hear that a lot but personality wise she is actually more like her father." She smiled proudly at the thought of her child.

"F-Father...?" 

She nodded her head and looked away. "Y-yes." She pursed her lips.  "I ...actually got married 3 years ago, Yao...I mean Gaku-san." She slowly revealed. She didn't know how Gaku would take this news in but he remained perfectly calm and serious beside her. She didn't know what to else to tell him so she just continued to talk. " I met my husband through one of my high school friends. We bumped into each other during one of Idolish7 shows and my friend introduced him to me." She explained. "Ah, he currently works as part of the Takanashi Productions Marketing Team but he used to be an AD in one of TV stations we've worked with."

Frankly speaking, Gaku wanted to cover his ears, run and pretend he didn't hear anything. But this was the only chance he could probably be alone with Tsumugi. Hearing one news after another was too much to much for him but he had to accept it even if it was hard pill to swallow. The four years he was gone, Tsumugi had moved on and settled down. He hadn't heard about this story from Ryuu but probably the older member knew about it but never really told him for obvious reasons. It just hurt him to find out that he wasn't the one who was able to give her the happy ever after he had always dreamed of. His dreams of having a family he would cherish with the woman he loves was shattered into pieces. 

"I-I see. That's....great. Haha" He swallowed hard and tried to laugh a little. "Congratulations, Tsumugi."

The blonde manager bit her lower lip and thanked him softly. She wondered if she revealed too much but sooner or later, Gaku would find out so it was better if she was the one who told him. "Sorry."

Gaku looked at her and shook his head "I should be the one apologizing."

Somehow, they ended up in dead silence again and it felt like more than ten minutes had passed already. Tsumugi continued to fiddle with her fingers as she tried to think of something to talk about again because it was getting really awkward between them after telling him about her life now. "Um, I saw the news last week. Congratulations on receiving the best rookie actor in US. As expected from a top idol, Gaku-san. You were great. "

The white haired idol suddenly laughed and leaned back on the bench "Saying that so suddenly..."He looked at her with a small smile. "It's pretty unfair..."

"I wonder who is?" She retorted playfully. Somehow the mood started to lighten up and the two of them shared a few seconds of silence comfortably. All the tension between them earlier was fading and their familiarity with each other was slowly creeping back between the two of them.

"Thanks."Gaku replied." and...I'm really sorry, Tsumugi" He said as he clasped his hands together. "I know I'm four years late but I'm really sorry."

She shook her head lightly and sighed. "Gaku-san..."

Gaku looked up at the sky that was slowly turning orange and pondered on the question that constantly ate his mind for the past four years. "Do you hate me?"

"Hate is probably a weak word" Tsumugi gave it a thought for a few seconds and tapped her chin. "Maybe...despise is a better word?" She said with a small smile.

He suddenly dropped his head in defeat and somehow could have sworn he heard Tenns voice at the back of his head saying that he's a complete idiot . Because he really is one. "I probably expected you to say that..."He mumbled.

"But, honestly speaking I don't hate you anymore Gaku-san." She said truthfully. "I've forgiven you a long time already. Those kids too." She looked at him with an honest smile. "Although, Yamato-san was ready to charge in rage to Yaotome Production with Tamaki-kun before but Banri-san had to stop them and ended up with a  black eye..."She smiled a little at the memory years back. 

"Sorry..."

"You...had your reasons right?" Tsumugi pursed her lips."You're not the type of person to hurt anyone just because..."

"It was to protect you..."Gaku confessed. During the time that their scandal broke out a lot of the fans had been really devastated and had already expressed their hate towards the mystery girl, who was Tsumugi that time. Yaotome Productions were doing a lot of damage control and had to use their own power to protect Gaku as well.

Tsumugi nodded her head. "See, as I thought. Gaku-san, you're not the type of person to hurt anyone without any reason."She smiled sadly. "Actually, Anesagi-san told me the truth a few months after you left." She looked at Gaku with a soft expression. "She told me 'Gaku did it for you, TRIGGER and Idolish7' "

"Tch, that Anesagi..."

"Thank you, Gaku-san. For thinking about me and Idolish7."

Gaku balled his fist as he remembered the moment he had to make the choice. He looked at Tsumugi with sad eyes. There should have been another choice if he insisted on his own choice. "But..I still should have fo-" Tsumugi placed a finger on Gakus lips and shook her head. She had an idea of what Gaku was about to say and she didn't want to hear it.

  
"Tsumu-"

Staring at Tsumugi's eyes felt like the message has been conveyed to him. Just knowing it was more than enough. It was too late now nevertheless she was still extremely grateful for Gaku,  for keeping up with her, for having shared the same feelings with him once and for being all her firsts.  To her, all her memories with Gaku were one of the most unforgettable memories she has ever had. Yaotome Gaku was her first real love but sadly they weren't meant to be.

  
"O-oh, Ten minutes is up, Gaku-san! I have to return to the shoot. They might be a professional idols by now but they're still the same rowdy Idolish7 we both know." She stood up and faced Gaku. "It was nice talking to you again, Yaotome Gaku-san." She said and stretched her arms towards him. She waited for Gaku to reach hers and shook her hand.  "I have to take my leave now. " She stared at their hands and gave him a small nod before quickly turning around. 

"Tsumugi!"

Tsumugi quickly blinked the tears at the corner of her eyes away and turned around with a smile. "Yes?"

"Are you happy...?"

The blonde manager thought for a few seconds and nodded her head. She flashed a bright smile at Gaku for once. A smile that was finally meant for him and a smile that Gaku knew was geniune. It was also the same smile he had loved since the first day they met. " Yes. I am."

"That's good." His eyes softened and he sighed. He shoved his hands in his pocket and balled his fists in it as he stared at his true love slip away from him again. 

"Please be happy too, Gaku-san." Tsumugi said and with that she turned around and left Gaku alone in the park.

"Please be happy..." He whispered " Tsumugi..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story. I haven't written any fics for years so I feel like a newbie again on top of it I started with an angst fic when it isn't my forte lol BUT I hope you guys liked it~ Also I sincerely apologize for any grammar mistakes and typos. The world needs more GakuTsumu fics odg 
> 
> Oh, this fic was loosely inspired and prematurely born from Gakus solo song Shiawase de ite. Its such heart wrenching song, I cry whenever i listen to it
> 
> also had to squeeze in a tinsy winsy YukiMomo just because.
> 
>  
> 
> Ciao!


End file.
